Some Day My Prince Will Come (Mariah version)
Later that night, music was playing at the Care Bears' cottage. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Bambi, Faline, Thumper and his sisters, Flower, Apple Jack, and several other forest animals were all gathered around the window watching as the Care Bears danced and yodeled, having a great time. Mariah was sitting on a miniature chair daintily and clapping her hands. Tender heart Bear and Secret Bear danced around. Funshine Bear played the bass, Bashful Heart Bear the accordion, and Grumpy Bear played the pipe organ. Tenderheart Bear, Grumpy Bear, Bedtime Bear, Bashful Heart Bear and Messy Bear: Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay Funshine Bear came to stand in front of the pink-haired nekojin and cleared his throat. Funshine Bear: I'd like to dance and tap my feet But they won't keep in rhythm You see, I washed them both today And I can't do nothing with 'em Tenderheart, Grumpy, Bashful Heart and Messy: Ho hum, the tune is dumb The words don't mean a thing Isn't this a silly song For anyone to sing? Funshine tap danced while Secret Bear played the drums. He accidentally let loose several drumsticks and the hit the drum. Funshine and Messy dragged Bashful Heart into the middle of the room. Bashful Heart began, "I. . ." But he giggled bashfully, making the other Care Bears (except Grumpy Bear who was still playing the organ) laugh. "Oh, g-gosh!" Bashful Heart stammered, as he began to blush a bright shade of pink. That made the Care Bears laugh even louder. "Oi, for crying out loud!" Grumpy Bear groaned impatiently, as he slammed his paws hard onto the keys of the pipe organs, playing a horrible note to get Bashful Heart Bear to sing. Bashful Heart: I chased a polecat up a tree Way out upon a limb And when he got the best of me I got the worst of him The fuzzy little bear's face turned beet red with embarrassment as the Care Bears continued to sing. Funshine Bear, Grumpy Bear, Tenderheart Bear, and Messy Bear: Ho hum, the tune is dumb, The words don't mean a thing Isn't this a silly song For anyone to sing? Secret Bear played a cymbal and then placed it on his head like a Chinese hat and danced off sideways. Funshine Bear, Grumpy Bear, Tenderheart Bear, Bashful Heart Bear, and Messy Bear: Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Tenderheart Bear began to yodel, and Mariah decided to sing along. Tenderheart: Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay Bedtime Bear began to yawn while holding a recorder. The flew near his mouth during the yawn and back far from it again. The teal-colored bear saw this and started swatting at it. Funshine, Grumpy, Tenderheart, Bashful Heart, and Messy Bear: Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay Funshine dragged Mariah to the dance floor. Mariah danced around with Bashful Heart, Tenderheart, and Messy while Funshine took over the bass. The fly decided that it had enough of Bedtime Bear and landed on Secret Bear's head. Secret tried to swat it, but hit the cymbal instead. The fuzzy little bear wanted to play the drums better, and the fly landed on top of the drums that Secret Bear needed to hit. Finally, the fly landed on Bedtime Bear's nose again. He reached for something, anything to swat it with. Secret Bear handed him a cymbal. He brought the cymbal down hard. But the fly just flew off in time, and Bedtime only hit himself in the face and looked extremely disoriented. Mariah with Tenderheart Bear, Funshine Bear, and Bashful Heart Bear while Messy Bear played the guitar, and Grumpy Bear was still playing the pipe organ. Even Bambi, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, and other forest animals, ponies, unicorns, and pegasi danced along while the Care Bears cheered. Secret Bear climbed up on Messy Bear's head. "Be careful. Watch out," he sputtered, as he was about to sneeze. "Be-- Be care-- Watch it! Watch it! Watch--Watch-- Ah--" Fortunately, Secret stopped Messy Bear from sneezing by holding his paw under his nose. "Thanks," Messy sighed in relief. Secret smiled and put a long teal coat around Messy and himself, as if to say, "You're welcome." Then the two little bears headed toward the dance floor. Secret Bear, with her tongue hanging out, smiled happily while Messy walked and peeked through the coat. They headed towards Mariah. Mariah curtsied, and Secret Bear tried to bow, only to fall over, but Messy Bear saved her by reaching up and grabbing her rear end. Then Mariah danced with them. While Mariah was dancing with Secret and Messy Bear, Louie played the guitar, and Bashful Heart Bear played the accordion. Mistakenly, Secret Bear played the drums. Now Tenderheart was playing the bass, Bashful Heart Bear was still playing the accordion, and Grumpy Bear was still playing the organ. The happy Care Bears cheered as Mariah clapped in rhythm, Funshine played the drums, Bedtime Bear and Bashful Heart Beat clapped their paws, Tenderheart played the bass, Bedtime Bear played the recorder, and Messy danced with Secret still on top. Unfortunately, the music abruptly ended as Messy Bear's heart-shaped nose felt an intense tickle. "Ah-ch--Ah-ch--Ah--Ah--Ah-ch--Ah-ch--Ah-ch--AAAAHHHH--" "Oh, dear!" Mariah cried as she covered her ears. Tenderheart, Grumpy Bear, Funshine, Bedtime, Bashful Heart, Bambi, Thumper, Abigail, Edgar, Michelle, Russel, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Flower, Faline, Thumper's sisters, and the rest of the forest animals, unicorns, Pegasus, ponies hid while Secret Bear tried to stop the sneeze frantically. Eventually, Secret tried to stop the sneeze by putting his paw under his own nose. Of course, that didn't work. "Ah-CHOOOOO!!!!" Messy Bear sneezed loudly, sending Secret Bear sailing through the air. The coat came down around Messy Bear, and he smiled cutely. Tender Heart Bear, Funshine Bear, Bedtime Bear, and Bashful Heart Bear laughed out loud and they, Spike, Chip and Dale, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanore, Pipsqueak, Twilight Sparkle, Abigail, Russell, Edgar, Michelle, Bambi, Apple Bloom, Silver Spoon, Apple Jack, and the other forest animals came out of hiding. Mariah sat down, laughing. Secret Bear was stuck up on a rafter, and Tenderheart Bear, Funshine Bear, Bedtime Bear, and Bashful Heart Bear laughed harder. Secret Bear slid down a decorative beam. Tenderheart Bear, Funshine Bear, Bedtime Bear, and Bashful Heart Bear laughed at Messy Bear again, and Secret Bear joined in. Mariah calmed down, stopped laughing, and happily said, "That was fun." "Now you do something," Funshine Bear said, pointing to the female nekojin. "Well, what shall I do?" Mariah asked the Care Bears. "Tell us a story." pleaded Bedtime Bear, as he yawned. "Yes, tell us a story," Tender Heart, Funshine, Bashful Heart, and Messy Bear echoed in unison. "A true story." added Funshine Bear. "A love story!" added Bashful Heart Bear, as Secret Bear shook her head in agreement. Mariah thought for a moment, but she had an idea. She wanted to tell Tender Heart Bear, Grumpy Bear, Funshine Bear, Bedtime Bear, Bashful Heart, Messy Bear, and Secret Bear a story of herself. "Well,... Once upon a time, there was a princess." "Was the princess you?" Tender Heart Bear asked hopefully, as he pointed to her. Mariah nodded as she continued, "And she fell in love." "Was is hard to do?" Messy Bear asked, while sobbing. Mariah smiled and shook her head, "Oh, it was very easy," she said rather truthfully. "Anyone could see that the Prince was cute and charming. The only one for me." "Was he strong and handsome?" Tenderheart asked. "Was he big and tall?" Messy Bear asked, while smiling. With a far away look in her eyes, Mariah replied, "There's nobody like him, anywhere at all." "Did he say he loved you?" asked Bashful heart Bear. "Did he steal a kiss?" asked Funshine Bear. "He was so romantic, I could not resist!" Mariah smiled, as she began to sing. Mariah: Someday, my prince will come some day we'll met again and away to his castle we'll go To be happy forever I know The Care Bears all sat on the floor by the fireplace and listened to her sing, except for Grumpy Bear, who was sulking behind the piano. "Ha! Mush!" the blue care bear muttered to himself. Mariah: Someday when spring is here We'll find our love anew Apple Bloom, Silver Spoon, Abigail, Edgar, Russel, Michelle, Bambi, Faline, Thumper, Flower, Pinkie Pie, Rio and Jewel, Alvin and Brittany, Jeanette and Simon, Theodore and Eleanore, Rarity, Apple Jack, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Tweety, and all of the other forest animals fawned as they listened to Mariah sing. Mariah: and the birds will sing And wedding bells will ring Some day when my dreams Come true After Mariah finished her song, Tender Heart, Funshine, Bedtime, Bashful Heart, Messy, and Secret Bear sighed in a lovesick way, and suddenly, the cuckoo clock went off. The clock said, "10:00 PM." Mariah suddenly stopped singing. Then she got up from the chair and took a glance at the clock. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, "It's past bedtime." She gently shoved the Care Bears up the stairs. "Go right upstairs to bed." They all started up the stair with Secret Bear in the lead. Tender Heart Bear yanked Secret Bear's arm and said, "Wait! Hold on, everyone." He shoved Secret back, and the fuzzy little bear slammed against the wall with her head. She stood up, rubbing it, as if to say, "Ow, my head!" "The princess will sleep in our beds upstairs." Tender heart Bear told Funshine, Bedtime Bear, Bashful Heart Bear, Messy, and Secret Bear. "But, where will you sleep?" Mariah inquired. Tender Heart Bear smiled warmly. "Oh, we'll be quite comfortable down here in a...in a..." "In a pig's eye!" Grumpy Bear finished the sentence. "In a pig's eye? A sty." Tender heart Bear said, confused. Then he snapped out of what Grumpy Bear said and faced Mariah again. "No! No! I mean, we'll be comfortable. Won't we, everyone?" The Care Bears (except Grumpy Bear) answered, "Oh, yes! Mighty comfortable." Secret Bear spotted a giant red heart-shaped pillow on a bench. "Now, don't you worry about us. We'll be alright, Mariah." Tender Heart Bear told the female nekojin. "Go right on up now." Secret Bear laid down on the bench, all snuggled up with the pillow. "Well..." Mariah says skeptically, "if you insist. Good night." She head on upstairs. "Good night, Princess." Tender heart, Funshine, Bedtime, Bashful Heart, and Messy Bear said in unison. Mariah reached the top of the stairs. "You're sure you'll be comfortable?" she asked. "Oh yes, very comfortable." all five Care Bears chimed. "Well," said Mariah. "Pleasant dreams." "Pleasant dreams." Tender Heart, Funshine, Bedtime, Bashful Heart, an Messy Bear all said. And Mariah crept into the care bears' bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, all the Care Bears rushed to the pillow. Secret Bear tried to hold on, but they grabbed it and pulled it in several directions at once. "Let go!" Messy Bear yelled. Out of the seven of them, the only bears who were not pulling on the pillow were Tender heart and Secret Bear. Tender heart Bear tried to calm them down, unsuccessfully, by saying, "Now, everyone. Don't get excited. Remember, share and share alike. We are Care Bears, remember? And sharing is caring!" But Grumpy Bear, Funshine, Bedtime, Bashful Heart, and Messy did not listen, and the pillow was being stretched to its limits. "Look out!" gasped Bedtime Bear. "It's gonna rip!" added Bashful Heart Bear. "Then let go!" Grumpy Bear snarled. And that's what happened! The pillow ripped, and feathers, Grumpy Bear, Funshine, Bedtime, Bashful Heart, and Messy went flying across the room. "Now look what you've done!" Grumpy Bear snapped, as Secret Bear picked up a feather and uses it as a pillow, and she soon fell asleep. In the Care Bears' bedroom, Mariah had put on her light blue nightgown with the dark blue bow attached to the front with the matching silk slippers. Now she was kneeling beside Bedtime Bear's bed, praying. "God bless Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, Pisqueak, Abigail, Russel, Michelle, Edgar, Thumper, Flower, Faline, Bambi, Thumper's sisters, and all of the other forest animals. And god bless all the seven little Care Bears who have been so kind to me: Tender-heart Bear, Grumpy Bear, Funshine Bear, Bedtime Bear, Bashful Heart Bear, Messy Bear, and Secret Bear. And may my dreams come true. Amen," She finished her prayer and prepared to go to bed, but she remembered one more thing. "Oh yes, and please make Grumpy Bear like me." Downstairs, the Care Bears have used various spaces to sleep in. Grumpy Bear was laying in the cauldron. "Hmph, girls!" he scoffed and tried to settle down, but there was something under him. He pulled out a spoon. "A fine kettle of fish!" He spat on the dimming fire, and it glowed brighter. Snores from Bashful Heart, Funshine, Tender-heart Bear, Messy, Secret, and Bedtime Bear were heard coming from around the room. Grumpy Bear, who was still awake, looked over at Bashful Heart, asleep in a drawer and then up at Funshine, who was curled up in a cupboard. Tender heart Bear was curled up in the sink where water dripped in his mouth and made the brown little bear gargle. Messy Bear was sleeping on the bench, using Secret's rump as a pillow. Secret had a strange dream and began whimpering like a dog and shaking. Messy sat up and poked her with his paw. After a while, Secret calmed down, and Messy fluffed up her fuzzy butt and laid back down. Bedtime Bear was asleep on the floor near log pile while curled up in a teal sleeping bag with a blue crescent moon, just like on his tummy symbol, a medium-sized cloud-shaped pillow and the fly landed on his nose. He flicked it away with one paw and then went back to sleep. Eventually, the fly landed on his nose again and fell asleep, as well. They all fell fast asleep for the rest of the night. Category:Snow White Category:Snow White spoofs Category:Snow White Fanmake Category:Snow White Parodies